


A Dream is a Wish

by rustykestrel



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dreams, Gen, green lantern!milagro, when I grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustykestrel/pseuds/rustykestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child dreams of what they will grow up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, as you can tell by the publication date. I may decide to one day go back and rework this.

Halfway through Kindergarten, Milagro, much like all the other girls, decided she wanted to be just like Wonder Woman when she grew up. This important decision was spurred by the continuing arguments between the boys about how they would grow up to be just like Superman. Or the Flash. Or Green Lantern. Milagro was greatly annoyed that the boys had more choices than the girls; almost to the point of asking her meanie brother for another female superhero.

Near the end of 2nd Grade, Milagro was determined to follow in Batman's footsteps. So what if her parents didn't like him? Or if he didn't have any neat powers like Superman? Or if he was really just a big meanie who didn't have any real friends? Batman was the World's Greatest Detective, and he would be able to find Jaime. And if he couldn't then, well, Milagro would just have to be better.

By the end of 3rd Grade, Milagro thought she would be the future Blue Beetle, not that she ever admitted it out loud. Once she had gotten over Jaime's miraculous return and was convinced he wasn't some evil, demonic alien thingy whose only purpose was to kill her family, Milagro's dreams were filled with becoming her brother's partner and fighting evil together, in time taking his place and becoming the coolest Blue Beetle ever! It wasn't until Jaime began to obsess over Ted Kord that Milagro realized there had been more than one Blue Beetle and that becoming the coolest would be harder than she thought.

Right before 4th Grade began, Milagro knew what her future would be. Her decision came in the midst of a great battle, not knowing if her family would come out okay, when her savior appeared, barely recognizable from her brother's descriptions as The Crazy One. Milagro knew instantly everything would be alright, because a real superhero had arrived to kick Reach butt. In later years, Milagro would acknowledge, if only to herself, that she developed a case of hero worship that day.

But now, with that dream achieved and glowing green around her finger, all she could think of was the smirk and proud words he gave her on that day. Pride in what he did and in himself. That single moment changed her life and started her down this path, far more than her brother ever did. The dream stayed in the background, never voiced so not to seem immature and childish. Soon after the battle, Milagro started spouting out "real" career dreams such as movie star and President of the United States. Dreams of being a hero were ridiculed, and Milagro Reyes was never one to paint a target, on herself or others. But deep inside she always knew what she wanted, and Milagro Reyes never felt more complete, more accomplished, then when she joined the Green Lantern Corps.


End file.
